El espiritu de la Opera
by Gatty8
Summary: AU y posibles OoC .Un enmascarado con la cara desfigurada se enamora de una joven de quien estará dispuesto a convertirla en una gran cantante y se convertirá en su obsecion. Basado en el Fantasma de la Opera.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, es mi primer fan fic de Avatar La leyenda de Korra. Antes de comenzar quiero decirles que esta basado en el Fantasma de la Opera, aunque yo le pondré unos cuantos cambios. Por favor no me juzguen, no es que sea tan fanática del Amorra pero me pareció que Amon era el indicado para interpretar el papel, no lo veia en ninguno de los personajes, sólo en él.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Avatar La leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen, sólo escribo por diversión y tampoco el Fantasma de la Opera me pertenece, todo es propiedad de sus respectivos autores. **

* * *

Capitulo 1 "La audición"

Ciudad República, una ciudad llena de júbilo y esplendor, abarrotada de gente entrando y saliendo de los abastecimientos empezando otro nuevo día para trabajar o simplemente salir de paseo por la ciudad. En el centro de esta magnífica ciudad se encuentra el teatro de la Opera, el único teatro de la ciudad que ofrece grandes obras inigualables, gente de todas partes vienen a ver estos grandes espectáculos. Pero ahora el teatro se encuentra en una crisis, la cantante principal de las obras ha renunciado según ella, un espectro la ha estado atormentando desde varios meses. El dueño del teatro no creía en nada de esas cosas y sólo pensaba que renunció porqué no quería seguir cantando.

Dentro de una oficina, Tarrlok, el dueño del teatro se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras su asistente Chin esperaba alguna respuesta de su jefe mientras sostenía una libreta.

-Debemos buscar otra cantante- dijo al fin Tarrlok- Dile a Tahno que comience las audiciones-

-Señor ¿Está seguro? Muchos están asustados por qué dicen que hay un espíritu en este teatro. Han sucedido cosas extrañas en los últimos meses, instrumentos que se rompen, partituras que desaparecen, escenarios que se queman de la nada y el telón que se cae en pleno ensayo-

-Tonterías son cosas que pasan. Aquí no hay ningún espíritu- hizo una pausa-Ahora ve a hacer lo que te ordeno-

Chin escribe rápidamente en su libreta, se levanta de la silla en la que estaba frente al escritorio de Tarrlok y se retira de la oficina.

En un pequeño salón donde las bailarinas estaban ensayando, una joven morena de ojos azules, con cola de caballo, vestida con mayas azules se encontraba haciendo calentamiento en una esquina acompañada de dos niñas pequeñas: una con el pelo café atado a un moño y los ojos del mismo color; la otra que era más pequeña con el pelo negro atado a dos coletas, ojos grises, ambas estaban vestidas de mayas color naranja. De repente, irrumpe en el salón un joven de pelo negro y ojos verdes vestido con un traje gris, daba la impresión de haber corrido desesperadamente hasta el salón ya que se sostenía en el marco de la puerta y respiraba agitadamente.

-Korra, están haciendo audiciones para buscar una cantante, debes venir- dijo el joven dirigiéndose hacia la joven morena.

-No puedo Bolin, no creo ser lo bastante buena para cantar- le respondió la joven.

-¿Bromeas Korra?- intervino la niña más pequeña- Te hemos oído cantar cuando nos vamos a dormir, tienes una bonita voz-

-Podría ser tu oportunidad de estar en el escenario no como corista, sino como una cantante, además seguramente habrá cierto joven que quiera oírte cantar-esto último lo dijo con cierto toque de picardía.

Al escuchar eso Korra pensó en Mako, el hermano mayor de Bolin del cual ella estaba enamorada.

-Iré entonces-

-¡Hurra! Vamos a escuchar a Korra cantar- exclamó feliz la pequeña saltando de alegría- Vamos Jinora-

-De acuerdo Ikki-

Mientras tanto en el escenario, una joven hermosa de cabello negro ondulado, con ojos verdes, vestida de rojo, terminaba de cantar. Entre las butacas, Tahno el director del teatro, observaba y Chin apuntaba todo en su libreta, ambos estaban sentados en los asientos de adelante del escenario, en ese momento, Tarrlok aparece y se sienta al lado de Tahno.

-¿Ya encontraron la indicada?- interrogó Tarrlok.

-Hasta ahora, sólo Asami parece ser la indicada- le respondió Chin- Pero hay que darle oportunidad a las demás-

-Si por mi fuera, yo la abría elegido en seguida- soltó Tahno airoso- Al fin de cuentas sería una ventaja para el teatro, es la hija del patrocinador-

-Toma la decisión ahora- ordenó Tarrlok.

Tahno estaba a punto de hacerlo hasta que Ikki apareció empujando a Korra al escenario.

-Aguarden- resopló Ikki mientras saltaba con una mano levantada para atraer la atención- Korra va a cantar-

-Esto debe ser una broma- refunfuñó Tahno-¿Una corista?

-Descuida Tahno, creo que se pondrá…interesante- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Tarrlok.

Ikki, Jinora y Bolin se ponen a un lado del escenario. Korra los mira un momento, mira a los tres hombres que estaban en las butacas, respira profundamente y comienza a cantar, su voz impresionó a todos los que estaban escuchando alrededor. De entre las sombras una figura escuchaba atentamente, quedando impresionado ante la voz de Korra, inclusive un joven de cabello negro y ojos ámbar llamado Mako el cual estaba pasando por el escenario escuchó a Korra cantar y se quedó parado detrás del telón a escucharla, nunca pensó que Korra tuviera la habilidad de cantar así, deseó que no fuera a detenerse pero desgraciadamente la canción terminó y Korra se fue del escenario. Él rápidamente se fue a alcanzarla y cuando la tuvo cerca la detuvo tomándola del hombro haciendo que ésta se volteara.

-Korra, estuviste maravillosa-

-¿Me escuchaste cantar?- Korra se volteó un poco apenada-Que vergüenza-

-No tienes por qué sentirte así, estuviste de maravilla- le toma de la cara delicadamente para que la mire a los ojos. Korra le dedica una sonrisa al escucharlo decir eso.

El momento fue interrumpido con la llegada de Bolin junto con Jinora e Ikki.

-¿Puedes cantar otra vez?- insistió Ikki- ¿Puedes cantar otra vez? Por favor, por favor-

-Está bien Ikki-

-Vamos hacia los camerinos, allí podrás cantar-sugirió Jinora.

-Yo también iré- intervino Bolin y luego se dirige hacia su hermano-¿Vienes Mako?-

Mako mira hacia la salida del teatro donde se encontraba Asami esperándolo. Él estaba saliendo desde hace semanas con Asami, aunque ahora dudaba si debía irse con ella o quedarse a escuchar de nuevo a Korra. La morena lo mira y luego a Asami.

-Ve, te esta esperando. Vámonos niñas- dice mientras agarra a las mencionadas por las manos. Se notaba una tristeza que no quería que vieran.

Bolin se va tras Korra y Mako se va a donde estaba Asami.

Una figura en las sombras observaba todo y se fue desapareciendo entre la oscuridad.

_-Cantarás Korra. Pero sólo para mí-_

* * *

**Es todo por el momento, y continuare así no haya comentarios, por que simplemente quiero terminarlo, estoy obsesionada con la obra, no puedo evitarlo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Avatar La leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen, sólo escribo por diversión y tampoco el Fantasma de la Opera me pertenece, todo es propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

Capitulo 2 "La cena con Tarrlok"

Korra termina de cantar para su pequeño público conformado por Ikki, Jinora y Bolin aplaudiendo por su canción, otro aplauso se escucha en la entrada del camerino. Era Tahno, al terminar de aplaudir se acercó hacia Korra con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

-Sabes, no cantas tan mal para ser solo una corista. Tal vez debería darte clases privadas-

-Ni creas que voy a tomar clases contigo niño bonito- le replicó Korra.

-Como quieras, pero no te hagas ilusiones después. El dueño jamás escogería a una joven como tu para ser su cantante, sólo serás una corista-

Tahno se fue del camerino airoso por como dejó a la morena, ella se iba a abalanzar sobre él hasta que Bolin la detuvo.

-Déjalo, no vale la pena- le susurró Bolin.

-Me gustaría poder demostrarle que el hecho de ser corista no signifique que no cante-

De repente, entra por la puerta el señor Chin con una enorme canasta llena de regalos, flores y una tarjeta de invitación.

-El señor Tarrlok se quedó impresionado por su audición, quiere que vaya a cenar con él esta noche. La dirección está en la tarjeta-

Deja la canasta en una de las mesas para luego retirarse. Korra mira la tarjeta atentamente leyendo la dirección.

-Es en el restaurante Dragón de Jade. Ese lugar es muy elegante y costoso-

-Y tiene los platos mas exquisitos de toda la ciudad- soltó Bolin- Tienes que ir Korra, el dueño podría sentirse ofendido si no aceptas su invitación tal vez quiera darte la noticia de haberte elegido a ti-.

-Yo quiero ir allá- exclamó Ikki- ¿Nos llevas también?-

-No podemos ir Ikki- murmuró Jinora- Hoy vamos a visitar a la abuela Katara-

-Y ya es hora de que ustedes dos se cambien para irse- ordenó Korra- Y yo debo buscar algo para ponerme en la cena, no tengo nada elegante que ponerme-

-Ve a la sala de vestuarios- aconsejó Ikki- Allí siempre hay vestidos muy hermosos-

-Pero son para las obras del teatro. Ademas, no creo que este bien hacerlo-

-Solo vas a tomarlo prestado y lo devuelves después-

No tuvo otras opciones que optar por lo que dijo Ikki.

Horas después las niñas ya estaban vestidas y esperaban a su padre en la entrada del teatro. Su nombre era Tenzin, era un hombre alto con larga barba y la cabeza afeitada vestido con un traje color naranja, al llegar las niñas fueron a abrazarlo.

-Ya nos tenemos que ir, su madre y sus hermanos las están esperando- luego de decir esto mira a Korra que seguía en pie en la entrada- ¿No vienes con nosotros Korra? A mi madre le dará gusto verte-

-Me temo que no- dijo Korra- Tengo que ir a cena con el señor Tarrlok-

-Ten mucho cuidado- le advirtió Tenzin.

Cuando los tres se fueron, Korra se fue hacia la sala de los vestuarios. Habían muchos vestidos y trajes que se usaban en las obras, la mayoría extravagantes como para tener que llevarlos a una cena, ella busca entre los vestidos hasta que vio en el suelo un paquete que decía su nombre, lo levanta y lo mira con detenimiento.

-¿De donde salió?- se preguntó Korra- ¿Que tendrá adentro?-

Korra abre el paquete y al sacar el contenido se sorprende, era un vestido azul muy hermoso, con encajes de flores blancas y lineas onduladas azules; sus detalles parecían complicados y no se parecía en nada a los otros vestidos. Ahora sólo debía ponérselo, por suerte no había nadie en el teatro, asi que entro a uno de los camerinos asegurándose de que nadie la viera entrar y se fue cambiando sin percatar la presencia de alguien mas en el camerino que la miraba detrás de las paredes del camerino.

Al llegar al restaurante, ella muestra la tarjeta y un camarero la conduce hacia una mesa apartada de las demás donde se encontraba sentado el señor Tarrlok.

-Korra, me alegro que aceptaras mi invitación. Adelante, siéntate por favor- dijo señalándose una silla ubicada a su lado.

Ella se sienta tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo ante la presencia del dueño del teatro.

-Quería saber por qué me invitó-

-Para poder hablar contigo Korra. ¿Que te parece si cenamos mientras charlamos sobre el asunto?-

Tarrlok ordeno al camarero una cena para dos personas, este se retira para buscar su pedido.

-Sabes Korra, nunca pensé que una corista como tú tuviera ese talento oculto-

-Tuve que aprender a cantar para que los hijos de Tenzin lograran dormir. Son muy inquietos excepto Jinora y el bebé gracias al cielo aún es tranquilo-

-No pense que fueras niñera-

-Tenzin me deja vivir en su casa con la condición de cuidar a los niños. Verá, yo vengo de otra ciudad, vine hasta Ciudad República para actuar en su teatro, como no tenia donde quedarme ni dinero Tenzin me recibió con los brazos abiertos-

-Interesante-murmuró Tarrlok-Muy interesante-

La cena estuvo bien hasta cierto punto. Korra no dejaba de inquietarse por como Tarrlok la observaba, sentía como si él le estuviera desnudando con la mirada. Al terminar de cenar Korra se levanta y se dirige a la salida, Tarrlok va hacia ella tomándola por el brazo deteniéndola en medio de la puerta.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted en mi departamento sino le molesta-

-Yo ya debería irme a casa así que...-

-Insisto por favor, sólo serán unos minutos-

Resignada, Korra tuvo que obedecerlo.

Llegaron al departamento cuyos muebles y decoración eran muy elegantes, con tonos de colores azul, Tarrlok sienta a Korra en el sofá se va hacia un escritorio que estaba cercano y saca del cajón un libreto muy grueso, regresa hacia el sofá donde estaba Korra y deposita en sus manos el libreto.

-Este es el libreto de mi próxima obra, tiene todo lo que se requiere, incluso las partituras para la música. Puedes hojearlo si quieres-

Ella mira el libreto, todo le parecía muy interesante, algo fuera de lo común incluso la música parecía un trabajo dedicado y jamas pensó que Tarrlok fuera capaz de escribir algo así. Él toma el libreto de vuelta y lo coloca en una mesilla ubicada al lado del sofá.

-Korra, quiero que tu seas la protagonista- dijo tomándola de las manos.

-Me encantaría mucho ser la protagonista-

-Excelente Korra. Aunque...-

-¿Que ocurre?- interrumpio Korra-¿Algun incoveniente?-

-No, en realidad. Sólo que todo tiene su precio si queires ser protagonista, todo tiene su precio-

* * *

**Creo que mas adelante lo pondré a rating M, por que el siguiente contenido me parece inapropiado para el rating en el que esta.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Siento la tardanza, con la universidad, las navidades, examenes y demas no me dejaron seguir. Ahora aqui les traigo el capitulo 3. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Avatar La leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Michael DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, yo escribo por diversión y tampoco el Fantasma de la Opera me pertenece, la novela es de Gaton Leroux. Este fic fue hecho sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

Capitulo 3 ''El rostro entre las sombras''

Tarrlok va acercando su rostro al de Korra, ella se levanta rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que Tarrlok pretendía hacer.

-Acabo de acordarme que debo estar en casa de Tenzin-mintió- Los niños no se irán a dormir sin mi-

Se dirige directamente hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba por abrirla la mano de Tarrlok detiene la suya y la acorrala contra la pared.

-No creo que se molesten por unos minutos o... un par de horas-

Acerca su rostro al de ella, estaba a punto de besarla cuando de repente, recibe una bofetada por parte de Korra. Este se molesta ante la accion y arrastra a Korra hasta el sofá empujándola con violencia, se coloca encima de ella y la agarra por los brazos fuertemente Korra estaba muy asustada, esos ojos que la miraban con ansias desesperadas la penetraban.

-He domado a fieras mas salvajes que tu-

Ella le escupe en la cara, Tarrlok se enfada mas y le da una bofetada. Le va arrancando el vestido de un momento a otro sin darse cuenta recibe una fuerte patada por parte de Korra; luego le muerde en la cara hasta verlo sangrar. Por el dolor la suelta y ella lo empuja a un lado aprovechando que Tarrlok se agarraba la cara por la herida que le causo, ella se va rápidamente hacia la puerta saliendo del departamento antes de que Tarrlok la alcanzara. Sale corriendo por las calles toda asustada, sus piernas ya no podían mas cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del departamento así que se detuvo cerca de un callejón oscuro a respirar aire.

-Señorita- se escucho entres las sombras del callejón.

Ella observa el punto de donde provenía la voz, en lo profundo del callejón una figura alta con una capucha negra que le cubría su rostro el cual por las sombras no era visible aunque por la voz supo que se trataba de un hombre; sin embargo, no estaba del todo segura ya que la voz sonaba como si un eco se tratara. La figura extiende una mano hasta acercarse a Korra.

-Venga conmigo, señorita Korra-

La figura se acerca más hasta verse visible su rostro entre la poca luz que había en la calle. Korra al verlo se desmaya. Al despertar, su visión estaba borrosa, pero pudo distinguir la figura de un hombre cuya mirada y facciones mostraban preocupación.

-Korra ¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

Ella supo reconocer al dueño de aquella voz: Tenzin. Cuando su visión estuvo mejor captó que se encontraba en su habitación la cual ocupaba en la casa de Tenzin, este remojaba un trapo en un cuenco de agua y lo coloca en la cabeza de Korra. Parecía bastante preocupado, se le notaba en su mirar.

-Te encontramos en el pórtico desmayada y con tu vestido roto. Le dije a los niños que se alejaran cuando te vieron, te traje aquí esperando a que despertaras- hizo una pausa- Korra ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?-

-Fue Tarrlock. El...el- Korra temblaba de miedo por solo recordar lo que había ocurrido, unas lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla- Se quiso sobrepasar conmigo Tenzin. Si hubiera sabido que era un depravado jamas hubiera ido. Me escape lo mas lejos que pude de el-

-Y luego que paso?- interrumpio Tenzin en un tono de desesperacion.

-Me detuve en un callejón- hizo una pausa- Habia un hombre que me llamaba y al verlo de cerca...Ese rostro- sus ojos se abrieron y sus labios comenzaron a temblar- me dio mucho miedo-

Se estaba aterrando, todo su cuerpo comenzo a temblar, Tenzin la abraza para tranquilizarla, en su mirada demostraba la preocupacion y carino que tenia hacia Korra, desde que llego a su hogar la fue queriendo como otra hija.

-Debiste ver ese rostro, era tan blanco como el marmol, no tenia ojos, su boca era larga. Flotaba en el aire como un espiritu-

-Calmate Korra- decia mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- Tal vez viste lo que creíste ver por que estabas muy alterada por la accion de Tarrlok. Manana mismo hablare con el, lo que hizo no puede quedar impune- su voz comenzaba a sonar seria y llena de rabia- Tratar de aprovecharse de una joven de esa manera es intolerable-

-No lo hagas Tenzin- le suplico Korra agarrandole del brazo- Por favor, no quiero que estés en líos por mi culpa-

-Korra, no me importa si me encuentro en lios. Mientras estés bajo mi cuidado no dejare que Tarrlok ni nadie te trate como si no fueras nada, le haré saber que tu mereces respeto-

Se suelta del agarre de Korra mientras se levanta de la cama dirigiendose hacia la puerta le hecha una ultima mirada a Korra.

-Descansa Korra- y se va de la habitación.

Korra cierra los ojos y al abrirlos un escalofrió recorre por su cuerpo. Las luces estaban apagadas, la noche estaba presente y la ventana estaba abierta. Ella no recordaba haberla dejado asi, ni siquiera Tenzin seria capaz de hacerlo con el frio que la noche cargaba, se levanta de su cama y la cierra, al volver a su cama siente que alguien la observa aunque no ve nada entre la oscuridad de su habitacion. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos hasta caer en un sueno profundo, de las sombras sale la misma figura que ella vio en el callejon cuya mano deposita en el borde de la cama una rosa azul atado a un liston negro.

-Pronto Korra, cantaras solo para mi- susurro aquella figura antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

* * *

**La verdad es que sigo sin estar segura en que rating esta. Lamento si no hay acentuaciones, es solo que tengo una laptop americana y no se como ponerle acentuaciones a las letras y la compu de mama no sirve asi que usare la laptop hasta que pueda usar la de mama.**


End file.
